Prior art methods for overcoming the problem include the use of neck collars, respiratory stimulants, loss of weight in cases of obesity and tracheostomys which are left open at night. Only the tracheostomy has been effective in overcoming the problem completely. However in cases where immediate life-threatening complications are not present, the decision as to whether this method should be used or not is obviously difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which will ameliorate the foregoing disadvantages.